


Lending a Helping Hand

by zombiesbecrazy



Series: Pivot Points and Bridging Gaps [4]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, DickBabs Week 2019, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, sexy shower times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiesbecrazy/pseuds/zombiesbecrazy
Summary: She found him standing in front of the shower, struggling to remove his pants. He was leaning against the tile and fighting a losing battle of trying to get his soaking uniform past his thighs.





	Lending a Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I had something else for DickBabs week ready, then I decided I hated it, and then apparently the solution was to write some smut.
> 
> I both regret nothing and am embarrassed at the same time.
> 
> Day 2 Prompt - "It's three o'clock in the morning."

Thunder cracked loudly as Dick stumbled in her balcony door, dripping wet from the storm, trembling from the cold. He had barely greeted her with a grunt before crossing the living room, peeling off layers of his uniform as he went, dropping bits to the floor as he made his way to her bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom. It had been a rough night, with Nightwing teaming up with Batman and Robin to attempt to take down Clayface. At best, it had ended in a draw. More realistically, Clayface had gotten away and they had lost track of him in the bad weather and Dick was mostly covered in mud.

She finished up what she was doing on her screens, logged off and then followed without a word, leaving the debris trail of kelvar and weapons behind. She found him standing in front of the shower, struggling to remove his pants. He was leaning against the tile and fighting a losing battle of trying to get his soaking uniform past his thighs. Now that his gloves were off, she could see that his left hand had been hurt tonight, bruises starting to bloom across the back of it, matching the ones spreading across his torso that he had gotten when he had been thrown into a lamp post. She shivered at the thought; that could have ended much worse.

He continued to fight with the pants but was failing to make any progress. The injured hand wasn’t gripping the suit well enough to give it enough force to get them off with the friction the water had caused.

“Need a hand?”

Dick startled at her words, not having noticed that she had followed him to the bathroom, but recovered quick. He turned back to the task at hand, wincing as the tight garment gave no give.

“Sadly, yes,” he conceded with a small laugh. “I’ve reached the point where I’ve been defeated by my own pants and was just going to accept that they are a permanent part of me now.”

Barbara chuckled and moved closer. “Well, we can’t have that. Hold onto the rail so you don’t fall over.” Dick did as instructed and Barbara gingerly tucked her fingers beneath the waistband that had rolled and caused all the problems and gave it a strong tug downwards, moving the line down by an inch, but still stuck. She repeated the motion a few more times before the traitorous pants were low enough that they became easier to roll down the rest of the way. Dick sighed in relief and sat down on the shower bench once freed, eyes fluttering closed.

“Never tell anyone about that. I won’t be able to show my face around town again.”

“Too late. I’ve already texted Dinah.”

“Of course you did,” said Dick, with a grin. “That’s fine. Just don’t say anything to Roy or Wally. They’ll never let me live it down.”

“Like they’ve never had to help you with that before. It’s a hazard of having a spandex based costume.”

“Fair point.” His eyes crackled open as he smiled at her, but widened in alarm when he realized something that hadn’t registered before. “I’m naked.”

A corner of her lips twitched upward. It was far from the first time and with any luck it wouldn’t be the last that he found himself in that position in her apartment, he practically lived here after all, but he just sounded so surprised by the situation. “That’s only something that could be spotted by someone trained by the World’s Greatest Detective.”

“I’m very good at deducing.”

“Of course you are.” Barbara licked her lips. It was late, but since they were both up… “Do you want to do anything about it?”

“About what?”

“The nudity. I could give you a hand with that as well.”

That got his attention. “A hand, you say?” Dick raised an eyebrow in consideration before chuckling to himself. “I want to say yes so badly, but it’s three o’clock in the morning and I’m broken and bruised. I’m ninety percent sure that I’m going to fall asleep within the next five minutes and leave you unsatisfied and wanting and that’s not fair.”

She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss under his ear and he shivered beneath her lips at the touch. “Wanting, maybe, but unsatisfied? Never,” she whispered to him, causing him to hum in want. “You’ll owe me one.” She trailed a hand down the side of his neck slowly. “Or two.”

His eyes widened and she saw his cock twitch at the idea. He slid down the seat, making space for her. “Get in here.” Barbara shed her clothes quickly and transferred herself to the bench beside him, and he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and stared at her in wonder. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Something wonderful, of course.” Barbara leaned forward to turn on the faucet, warm water starting to fall from the rain showerhead above them, before rising again to kiss him gently. Dick tried to follow her lips as she pulled away, and she nipped at him carefully. “Let me take care of you.”

There was no hesitation this time, just a definitive affirming nod. “Always,” murmured Dick, before closing his eyes again, relaxing under the pressure of the water.

Barbara squeezed his vanilla-mint scented shampoo into her hands and started to massage it into his hair, letting her nails drag against his skull as she worked the lather through his curls. He rolled his head towards the pressure, humming at the contact. Detangling with every touch, she carded her fingers gently, rinsing the bubbles from his locks, leaving a trail of suds down his body. Barbara grabbed the body wash and started to foam on his skin, removing the grime and the stress from the night as she went, further down, inch by tempting inch.

She shifted, adjusting on the bench and pulled on the rail behind Dick to hoist herself into his lap facing him. His arms shifted to her hips, helping to balance her in place, and she could feel his thumbs rubbing in light circles against her skin. Barbara wrapped one arm around his neck while the other trailed down his chest, over his abs and then grasped him firmly in her hand, making him gasp at the contact before he seized her in a fierce kiss, his mouth open to hers and inviting her in. One of his hands traced up her side, brushing past her breast with his thumb brushing lightly against her nipple before continuing its way up to rest on the side of her head, fingers tangling into her hair. She began to move her hand, slow and firm against him. He broke their kiss apart and rested his forehead against her own as he melted into the feeling.

“I… yes… that’s…” Dick shuddered at her teasing touch, fingers finding the sensitive underside and he struggled to stay still beneath her. “I love you,” he breathed, barely audible as he immersed himself in the feeling of her wrapped around him, touch electrifying his nerves. He squeezed his eyes tight as his restraint finally caved and he started to thrust upwards to meet her movements and involuntarily made a small whining sound before laughing at himself. “This isn’t going to take long.”

Barbara sucked on his earlobe in response, which made him chuckle again, twisted her wrist to adjust her grip and he reacts immediately, arching into her and pulling her into him closer, breasts pressing up against him. He tries to kiss her, but his breaths were quickening which just made the kisses messy as he struggled to connect, with each exhale growing more ragged as he neared his release. “Babs. Please.” He bit his lip, face scrunching in that adorable way it did when he was close; when he was almost there and just needed a little something more. “ _Please_.” He voice cracked as he said it and, gosh, the emphasis on ‘please’ was music to her ears. The feeling that she was being worshipped satisfied her in a way that a physical touch couldn’t and ears tingled at the thought.

She ran her thumb around his tip and sped up to the speed that she knew would tilt him over the edge in a well-practiced move. “Yes, my love. You are doing so well. So good.”

He nuzzled into her neck deeper and came with a soft moan at the praise, spilling over her hand and between them, mixing into the soapy water as the shower continued to pour over them. Barbara ran her hand through his hair as he rode out the waves, shivering slightly through the pleasure. Slowly, he seemed to come back to life under her touch, lazy kisses on her shoulder. She released him, opened the body wash up again and began to lather it again, cleaning the both of them up once more.

Reaching back she turned off the water, but Dick didn’t release his grip, arms wrapped around her waist tight. “Feel better?”

“Mmm hmm.” 

“Falling asleep?”

“Mmm.”

“Let’s change the location then, Sleepy Beauty.” She started to pull herself off to get back in her chair, but instead found herself being lifted, legs being secured around Dick’s waist with one of his arms. He grabbed her robe and some towels with the other, and walked them slowly back to the bedroom. He wrapped her up in her robe tightly around her, and sat her down on the bed while he dried himself off. He pulled a pair of pyjama pants out of the dresser for himself and tossed Barbara her favourite night shirt; the matching shirt to his pants. They both changed quickly and got under the covers, Barbara on her back and Dick snuggling up against her instantly and she was running her fingers through his damp hair once more.

His breathing slowed and she thought that he had drifted off and was well on her way herself when she felt a soft kiss against her collarbone. She looked down, and saw a lazy grin on Dick’s face, illuminated by the moonlight falling through the curtains, storm outside having finally passed. He was still awake, but only just.

“I owe you at least three.”

“You don’t owe me anything. It’s not a competition,” whispered Barbara, dipping her head to kiss his forehead, “but I look forward to you returning the favour regardless.”

Dick hummed in response and with one final squeeze, gave way to sleep at last.


End file.
